Sisters
by Firewings
Summary: While cleaning her house, one day, Petunia Dursley finds her sister, Lily's old diary. No matter how she tries to get rid of it, the book keeps coming back to haunt her. Finally, Petunia has no choice but to open the book and unleash its secrets...


Petunia Dursley was cleaning out the house yet again that week. Though a bit annoyed, Vernon did not say anything about this; he was used to her obsession with neatness.   
She glanced out the window once, just to see whether Dudley was still outside, sitting in the new luxury convertible they'd gotten him for his seventeenth birthday. She scowled when she saw, instead, that miserable Harry Potter sitting on the bench, reading a book of some sort. No doubt one of his school books. Vernon and Petunia had long since given up trying to prevent Harry from doing his schoolwork or visiting his friends, or anything having to do with that school, for that matter. Just as long as it didn't catch any of the neighbors' attentions, that is.   
  
About an hour later, Petunia still felt like cleaning something. But what else could she clean? Every other room was absolutely sparkling. I know, she then thought. I'll clean out the attic. She climbed up the old rickety steps to the attic, being immediately confronted by a cloud of dust. Ugh! How filthy it is here! The attic hadn't been visited for a long time. This should keep me busy all day! Petunia started with the furniture.   
  
There, Petunia thought, later that day. That's better. But what about those boxes? She figured she should probably see what was inside them, first, and then throw it all away.   
  
The first box was filled with clothes, mostly. Many of Dudley's baby clothes were in there (all looking like they could fit a five year old).   
There was a small box sitting in the corner, one she had never seen before. She looked it over. It was tied up with old, fraying twine and there was something written on one of the sides: One last try. What on earth could that mean, and what was inside? Carefully, Petunia slit open the box and looked inside. There was an old, faded black and white photograph. Petunia gingerly lifted it and blew away the dust. Her face turned ashen, then. She crumpled the photograph and threw it aside. She turned back to the box, ready to pick it up and hurl it out the window. But something inside herself wouldn't let her do it. There was one other thing in the box: a small, blue-covered velvet book with a latch on it. Petunia picked it up, acting as if it might bite. The latch fell aside and the book was open. Inside, on the old, faded pages, was a young girl's scrawl.   
  
  
August 7th, 1967   
**Dear Diary,   
*I just received the most amazing news! I'm still having trouble believing it.   
*First of all, I'm a witch! No, no, not the evil kind. Heavens no! I'm the good kind of witch.   
*See, I got this letter today that said I was accepted to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mum thought it was all a hoax or something, but there was an official seal and everything. There was also a list of school supplies that I'll need.   
*Can you believe it? This is awesome! Petunia, of course, nearly fainted dead away when she found out. She acts, now, like I'm some slimy creature from the black lagoon or something.   
*Anyway, tomorrow we'll be going to this place called Diagon Alley to get my school supplies.   
*This is so awesome!   
  
Petunia knew the handwriting very well, and could've thrown the diary out the window as she would've the box. But she couldn't . . .   
  
June 17th, 1968   
**Dear Diary,   
*Petunia is so mean! She has been, ever since I came home for the summer. Before I learned I was a witch, she was just distant, but now she's awful!   
*Today, she tried to hide me in a closet because her friends were coming over. Mum and Dad had to rescue me and Petunia was grounded.   
*Even though I had missed Mum and Dad, I really wish I was back at Hogwarts.   
*Speaking of Hogwarts, I got letters from James and Sirius. I barely finished reading them, however, when Petunia tried to destroy them. Mum and Dad stopped her, though, and she was grounded for another week.   
  
  
August 25th, 1968   
**Dear Diary,   
*It's back to Hogwarts in a few days Thank goodness! I don't know how much more I can stand Petunia. She's staying home while we go to Diagon Alley. It's just as well; I don't want her trying to wreck my school supplies. Actually, she'd probably be too terrified to touch -   
  
Petunia slammed the book shut and threw it back into the box. You'll be happy to know I feel the same way about you, you wretched sister of mine! she thought. She closed the box, tossed it into the trash basket, emptied it into the waiting garbage truck outside.   
  
The next day, as Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley were eating breakfast, the doorbell rang. Petunia went to answer it, but saw no one. When she looked down, however, there was the small box lying on the doorstep. Angrily, she picked it up and carried it out to the backyard, where she threw it over the fence. That dog of theirs can rip it to shreds.   
  
"Who was that?" Dudley asked, his mouth full of cake.   
"No one!" Petunia snapped. "Nothing for us to worry about."   
  
Later that day, however, there was a scratching at the door and when Petunia opened it, the large black dog, usually a terror, dropped the box at her feet and trotted away. Petunia was furious now. Will that witch never leave me alone? Petunia had one last idea. She brought the box inside and set it on the table for the time being. She then retrieved the matches from the kitchen and ignited the fireplace. Then, she grabbed the box and hurled it into the flames. Ha! Now she's really gone!   
  
A week later, while Vernon and Dudley were in town and Harry was off at one of his friends' houses, Petunia was just sitting around at home, doing nothing. She remembered, then, that she hadn't finished cleaning out the attic. Those piles of clothes were probably still there, waiting to be thrown out. Petunia climbed up the stairs, humming to herself. She entered the attic and started towards the unopened boxes, when her foot brushed against something. She looked down and her face turned completely white.   
  
No, no, it can't be, Petunia thought, starting to hyperventilate. I will close my eyes and it will be gone. But when she opened her eyes, the small box tied with old, fraying twine was still there.   
  
"What do you want from me, you horrid witch?!" she cried out in anguish. "Must you torment me like this?!" There was no answer. Finally, Petunia fell down onto her knees beside the box and began to tug at the twine. She tore open the top flaps and spilled out the contents of the box. The diary fell open to where Petunia had left off, as if beckoning her to read on. She let out a great sigh and slowly, gingerly picked up the book.   
  
September 1st, 1968   
**Dear Diary,   
*Oh, it's so good to be back at Hogwarts! James, Remus, and Sirius were really glad to see me too, of course. I missed them so much, especially James, I think. The feast was super and I even can't wait to start my classes (funny, isn't it?).   
*I guess I'd better go to bed now. Good night.   
  
September 10th, 1968   
**Dear Diary,   
*I got a letter from home. Mum and Dad say they all miss me bunches (even Petunia . . . sort of, in her own itsy, bitsy, little way). I wrote back telling all about my new courses and everything. I hope Petunia hasn't been going through my stuff....   
  
Many entries later...   
  
April 19th, 1972   
**Dear Diary,   
*The most amazing thing has happened to me. It's incredible, it's...   
*I'm in love. I guess it's always been true, but I just today realized it. I'm in love with James Potter.   
*I guess it's not so surprising, considering we've been best friends since our first year, but the realization hit me like... I don't know!   
*I knew it earlier this night, when we were out on the Gryffindor balcony. We were just talking, like we always do, and then... I don't recall how exactly it happened, but . . . he kissed me. It was the most wonderful, incredible feeling I've ever known. I felt as if I was on one of those merry go rounds, but it was out of control. My heart nearly stopped and I felt dizzy, but it was so wonderful!   
  
Petunia smiled in spite of herself, recalling having those same feelings when she fell in love with Vernon. She looked on through the other entries until she came to one that made her smile fade....   
  
May 12th, 1973   
**Dear Diary,   
*Today is possibly the worst day ever in my history. Please excuse the teardrops on the page, but they are for a valid reason. I have just received the news that no young person ever wants to hear: My parents are dead. Killed.   
*I received the news this morning at breakfast; an owl dropped the letter in my lap. Everyone, especially James tried to console me, and I truly appreciate their efforts, but my parents are gone. Dead.   
*I wonder how Petunia is faring the news?   
  
Petunia remembered that day very well. She had just finished her classes at the university when she received the call. The next few days had been just awful. There was a funeral, even though there wouldn't have been a burial; the police said the bodies had never been found. Petunia shook the memory away and read on . . .   
  
June 4th, 1973   
**Dear Diary,   
*This is it. This is my last ever day at Hogwarts. No more will I return to these halls, no more will I wander outside or watch the squid swim about. I'm even going to miss the homework and exams.   
*But I'm especially going to miss my friends. My heart breaks every time I think about how I'm no longer going to see James. He says he'll write all the time, and I promised I would, too. But it's still not the same.   
*I still can't believe this day is here. I remember my first day as a first year as if it were just yesterday. I thought this day would never come; it seemed so far away. But now it's here and I wish we were back at the begining.   
  
After that, there was one last entry. This one was written in an adult's penmanship . . .   
  
March 24th, 1980   
**I look back on this diary, at all the memories, and relive every moment of it. All the happiness, all the pain . . .   
*Many things have changed since then. I am very happily married to James Potter and we have a son, Harry. He's such a sweet baby. I wrote to Petunia and her husband, Vernon about him, but they won't come visit. I suppose they've torn the letter up and thrown it away.   
*I remember the day I announced to Petunia that I was getting married. It was three years ago, and she was disgusted at the very idea. She claimed I was just running off with some wastrel. But, me being 21, she couldn't really stop me. I don't think she would have, either. She was probably happy to have me out of her life at last.   
*But you know what? Thinking back to all those years I spent with her, as horrible as they may have been, I miss her. She is a part of me, as I am of her, and that will never change.   
*Petunia, my sister, I forgive you for everything. I love you.   
  
Tears rolled down Petunia's cheeks as she sat, staring at the last line. Glancing over, she noticed the crumpled photograph still lying on the floor where she'd tossed it. Petunia reached over, picked it up, and uncrumpled it. The photograph showed two sisters-- about three or four years old-- standing underneath a cherry tree, hugging and smiling.   
  



End file.
